Ever After High
by RukiaKurosaki14
Summary: Join best friends Megara, Hercules, Belle, Adam, Mulan, Shang, Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna, Kristoff. Jasmine, Aladdin, Ariel and Eric as they tackle the modern hardships of being teenagers in high school. Other characters may make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

AN

This is not your average, run of the mill, disney character get together in high school fic. Here, most of them will already be together, and honestly this is just kind of random. Anyone who is making their own real disney high fic, feel free to snatch the name if you'd like. Anyway, like I said, this is kind of random so their might be some continuity issues in later chapters. Just think of it more as a bunch of oneshots about the characters in High School or something like that.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Chapter 1

A fair-skinned, beautiful young French teenager sat engrossed in her reading. It was early in the morning on a Tuesday, and she was in the library. Her captivating hazel eyes were fixed onto the print on the page in front of her.

Her long, brunette hair, tied in a low ponytail, flew out behind her with the help of the breeze from a nearby fan. Her pink, full lips were pursed in a pleasurable smile as she lost herself in the story. Then she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Belle looked up to meet the concerned eyes of the librarian. "Oh, hello," Belle trilled.

The elderly woman smiled down at her. "Enjoying yourself, my dear?"

"Oh, yes," Belle answered immediately. "This book is so amazing! It gets scary at times, but then the heroine's true love-"

"Yes, that's great dear," the librarian interrupted. "But I do believe you'll be late for school if you don't hurry."

Belle glanced over at the clock, then jumped up in alarm. "Oh, no, your right! Jeez, where is my head today? Thanks for telling me, though. Goodbye!" With that, she grabbed her backpack and raced from the building.

The librarian smiled after her fondly before collecting the abandoned book and walking away.

Belle ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her bag bumping against her back.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

Belle came to a halt. She knew that sarcastic voice anywhere. It was her longtime best friend Megara.

She was a beautiful, young Greek woman with angular features, fair skin, long, dark-auburn hair tied in a high ponytail and dazzling violet eyes that usually sparkled with her snark.

"Hey Meg," Belle greeted. Then she resumed her pace. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late for school."

Meg grabbed her arm, effectively slowing her. Her eyebrows quirked up. "So?"

Belle rolled her eyes in return. "So, that's a bad thing."

"Speak for yourself," Meg retorted. There were only three reasons she even showed up for school. Number one, her boyfriend was there. Number two, to look out for Belle. And number three, was to get away from her overbearing stepfather Hades. Man, she hated that guy!

"So, why are you here?" Belle asked breaking into her thoughts. "You usually don't show up until the middle of second period."

Meg shrugged. "Yeah, well, about that..." She trailed off.

Belle smiled triumphantly. "It's Hercules isn't it."

Meg blushed and turned away. "Hey, shut up."

"Aww, he's such a good influence on you!"

"I said shut up!"

"What do we have here?"

Both girls stopped immediately and turned to the unwanted presence. It was Gaston. He was a burly football player who amused himself by messing around with Belle. He knew all too well that Belle belonged to Adam, but that only made it more fun for him. Now Belle cringed as he approached with his right-hand man Lafoo.

Meg scowled. "Beat it, muscles."

"Oh, come now my dear sweet Megara, we both know I didn't come here for you. Although..." He leered at her chest.

"Your absolutely dreadful, Gaston!" Belle shrieked in fury.

Gaston laughed. "Don't be jealous, beauty, I still love you the best." That being said, he turned from leering at Meg to leer at Belle.

Meg stepped in front of Belle protectively. "You have two seconds to walk away before I-"

"Before you what, Medussa?" Lafoo sneered.

In a flash, Meg's purse swung forward and caught the short boy in the nose.

"OWWWW, you bitch!" Lafoo cried. He tried to lunge for her but was quickly restrained by Gaston.

"Hold on, little buddy," Gaston admonished him.

"But she-"

"I'll handle her."

"Yeah, try it pal and I'll be handling you."

"Hercules!" Belle cried, her shoulders sagging in relief.

Meg just smiled. "Hey, wonderboy."

Hercules, like Meg, was Greek. He was extremely muscular and tall, with orange hair that glowed in the morning sunlight, and piercing blue eyes. He wrapped his arm around Meg's waist and pulled her to him. "Hi, beautiful," he replied, giving her a little squeeze. Gesturing towards Lafoo he asked, "What's shorty's problem."

Meg laughed. "Oh, nothing much. His face just met the business end of my purse, that's all."

"Wimp," Hercules muttered.

"Oh, c'mon now," Belle laughed, now back in good humor. "You of all people should know how hard that girl hits."

Hercules smirked devilishly. Then all the humor disappeared from his face as he glared at the two goons still standing in front of them. Gently pushing Meg behind him and next to Belle, he faced off against Gaston. "Ok, numbskull, this has gone far enough?"

Gaston sneered at him. "Why, whatever do you mean, Jercules?"

"Cut the crap!" Hercules burst out. "I'll only say this once more. Leave. Belle. Alone."

Gaston snickered. "Or what? You'll... pound me perhaps?"

Hercules took another threatening step forward. "For starters. Then I'll let Adam have a whack at you. And if that's not enough, I'm sure as Captain of the Football team, I can talk Coach Phil into kicking you off the team."

Gaston's grin faded. "You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me. I see you anywhere near her and it's lights out for you, buddy."

Gaston shot one last nasty look their way before stomping off. Lafoo slinked after him.

Belle let out an audible sigh. "Thanks, you guys."

Meg patted her arm reassuringly. "Hey, no problem. Right Herc?"

The taller boy stepped in between the two girls and looped his arms around their shoulders. "Anything for my two favorite girls."

Belle giggled while Meg rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. With that being taken care of, the trio continued on their way to school.

Once they were more than halfway there, they were joined by their fourth and final walking partner.

"Adam!" Belle exclaimed happily. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my rose." He wrapped a long arm around her and pulled her in tight for a hug. "How are you this morning?"

Belle sighed dreamily. "Just wonderful." Adam was muscular and handsome with long, light-auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Ahem." Meg cleared her throat. "What about Gaston."

Adam tensed. "What about him." He turned to Hercules. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, man. All I can tell you is that when I arrived he was harrassing Belle and Meg, so I stopped him and sent him on his way with a strong warning."

Adam looked down at Belle worriedly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Meg snorted. "Like I would every let anything happen to her."

"Uh, hon, maybe we should go on ahead and give them some privacy," Hercules suggested. Meg pouted dramatically but obediently followed her boyfriend and left the two alone.

Belle reached up and traced a finger along Adam's jaw. "I'm fine, really. It wasn't that bad."

He glowered. "I should've been there."

"It's fine, Adam. You can't be everywhere all the time. Besides, we've got wonderful friends who have our backs, you know."

Adam nodded solemnly before leaning down and giving Belle a brief, sweet kiss. "I'll be there next time, I promise."

The couple caught up with their friends just as they were entering the school gates. The four went over to where their considerabley large group was congregating before classes.

There was 14 of them in all. They consisted of seven couples, who over the years had banded together to form their now large group of friends.

Megara, Hercules, Belle and Adam were all seniors. The other two seniors in their group were Flynn and Shang. Flynn was a muscular German guy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes and spotted a goatee. He was a known rebel, was charming and very humorous and loved pulling pranks. He, Hercules and Aladdin formed a sort of troublemaking trio since childhood. Flynn recently started dating Rapunzel, and loves her very much.

Shang was Chinese, tall and muscular, with tan skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. He was serious, thoughtful, reserved, kind of a perfectionist and had a well-known short temper. This was a trait that both he and Adam shared, making them both close friends along with Eric since childhood.

Belle spends most of her time with her head in a book. She's dreamy, kind, open-minded and has a rather impressive vocabulary.

Megara is independent, quick-witted, sarcastic, flirtatious and dramatic. All of these traits makes her very popular in school, but she could care less.

Hercules is brave yet shy, caring, sometimes clumsy, awkward and funny. All of these traits only endears him more to Meg.

Adam was also French, impatient, gruff, hot-tempered, stubborn and serious. Although with Belle, he can be the most gentlest of people.

So the six seniors were Meg, Hercules, Belle, Adam and Shang. There were five juniors in their group. They were Jasmine, Aladdin, Ariel, Eric and Mulan.

Mulan was also Chinese and the love of Shang's life. She had straight, long black hair, thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyes and was very slender. She was opinionated, absent-minded, spirited, sneaky, tomboyish and a known procrastinator. She was best friends with Ariel and Jasmine.

Jasmine was a beautiful Iraqi, with taned skin, pink lips, long, lustrous black hair, big brown eyes and an hourglass figure. She was free spirited, brave and rebellious and loved adventures. She is the girlfriend of Aladdin.

Ariel was Danish, with long, red hair and blue eyes. She was perky, mischievous, lovable, confident, curious and bright. She, along with Jasmine and Mulan were best friends. Ariel is dating Eric.

Aladdin was a slightly muscular and handsome Arabian, with black hair, thick black eyebrows and brown eyes. He was charming, daring, clever, resourceful and fun. He, Flynn and Hercules were best friends. He is in love with Jasmine.

Finally, Eric was also Danish, with black hair and ice blue eyes. He is heroic, brave and determined. He and Ariel are dating.

Last but not least, there were three sophmores who round out their group. They were Rapunzel, Anna and Kristoff.

Rapunzel has ridiculously long, golden blonde hair and green eyes. She is creative, child-like, energetic, defiant and curious. She is madly in love with her new and older boyfriend Flynn.

Anna is a beautiful, fair-skinned Norwegian with strawberry blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and a dusting of freckles. She is feisty, whimsical, spunky, good-natured, eccentric, goofy, playful, naive, awkward and impulsive. She is best friends with Rapunzel and is dating Kristoff.

Kristoff is a tall, stocky Norwegian with blonde hair, light brown eyes, a big nose and freckles. He's adventurous, grumpy, lazy, awkward and a thrill-seeker. Because of this, he fit right in with the troublemaking trio, now called the troublemaking quartet. He is dating Anna.

"Hey, look who finally showed up!" Rapunzel cried upon spotting the four approaching and getting the attention of the rest of their group who all turned to look at them.

"Ah, yes," Flynn spoke up. "Here comes Beauty, Beast, the Demi-God and his siren."

Adam growled while Meg stuck out her tongue at Flynn. "Ha ha, very funny, moustache."

A vein in Flynn's forehead began throbbing. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's a goatee!"

Meg shrugged carelessly. "Same difference. All it means to me is your face looks like a mop."

Anna burst out laughing which sparked a domino effect amongst the group. Rapunzel tried valliantly not to laugh but eventually succumbed to the allure of it.

Flynn huffed in indignation. "Even you, blondie!"

Rapunzel covered her mouth with a hand and leaned back against the wall for support. "Sorry, Eu-"

He hurriedly clapped a hand over her mouth. "I thought I told you not to call me that in public?"

Anna scoffed. "Oh please, we all know your real name is, Euge-"

Flynn hurried over to her and clamped his hand over her mouth. "Yeah, you guys know. The rest of the school, not so much. And I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind, Anna-Banana."

"Hey," Kristoff said slapping his hand away. "Get your nasty hand off my girl's mouth."

"Yeah, whatever," Flynn relented as he returned to Rapunzel's side. "Just please keep her in line, dude."

Kristoff smirked. "Don't worry about it. It's not hard to distract my Feisty-Pants."

"That's so not tru-"

"Chocolate?"

"Where?"

The group of friends shared another laugh before Jasmine spoke up. "So Meg... your here. Why?"

Meg scowled while Belle began to giggle uncontrollably. "What do you mean?"

"What she means is that your never here this early," Mulan explained from her place in Shang's arms. "Is something wrong?"

Meg stomped her heeled foot in exasperation. "Why does something have to be wrong for me to be here early?!"

Hercules pulled her closer in an attempt to comfort her. "Ignore them, my love. They don't know what they're talking about."

Meg scoffed. "You got that right?"

"So besides Meg's unnatural presence here-" She shot Shang a glare which he ignorred. "-what else kept you guys?"

Adam tensed and Shang noticed immediately, nudging Eric in the ribs. The Danish boy shifted his attention from playing in his girlfriend's red hair to his two buddies. "What's up, dude?" he prompted Adam.

He grit his teeth and only one word escaped through his clenched jaws. "Gaston."

The name alone set the group on allert, especially the males. Though it was common knowledge Gaston was obsessed with Belle, he was still known to harass any good-looking girl within a mile radius. And their ladies were much more than good-looking.

"Oh, no," Ariel sighed, detaching herself from Eric to go hug Belle. "Was it horrible."

Belle returned her friend's concerned hug, her expression blank. "Actually, it was far from the worst encounter I've ever had with that boorish, brainless, primeval brute. And that's sad because it was pretty disgusting."

"Oh, sweetie," Jasmine cooed, going over to join the hug. "That is sad."

"But don't worry about it, Belle-Belle," Mulan piped up. "We've got your back."

"Yeah!" Anna shouted excitedly. "We can take him."

Rapunzel held up her trusty frying pan. "Just say the word and WHAM!"

Grateful tears pooled in Belle's eyes. She couldn't believe her luck at finding such great friends. "Thank you. I'm lucky to have you guys."

Meg unceremoniously pushed Ariel and Jasmine aside to engulf her best friend in a tight, breath stealing hug. "Oh, stop, you little bookworm. We're the lucky ones."

Adam and Hercules smiled at the sight of their two beloved ones hugging. They might not have been best friends, but they were glad that the girls were. An unlikely pare they might be, but watching them together was sweet.

The tender moment was broken by Aladdin. "Aww, Meg's being sentimental! Quick, Jas, where's my camera?"

"Okay, that's it!" Meg exclaimed, brreaking away from Belle to lunge at the startled Arabian boy. "The Meg jokes stop now. I'll have to make an example out of you."

The boy squealed quite girlishly before running into the school with Meg hot on his heels. The group shared a laugh at Aladdin's expense before following them inside.

Review please, and if there's a character you'd like to se just say so and I'll see what I can do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN

Wow, Demi Brackensick liked my story! I'm honored. I love your story All Is Fair in Life and Death. Hope your still writing it. And thank you to all you lovely reviewers, they were very encouraging and if you have any ideas for a oneshot just let me know. Anyway, remember that this has really no continuity except for their school grades and relationships. This chapter is unreasonably silly and unrealistic.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Ever After High

Chapter 2

"Oh, NutMeg..."

Megara cringed at the sly voice of her approaching guardian. No matter how calm he seemed, she knew that there was always a storm brewing under Hades hood, literally. She just hoped whatever he wanted her for wouldn't take long, as she had plans with her friends.

Hades entered her room, a cloud of smoke wafting in after him. Meg finished brushing her auburn hair into her signature high ponytail before reluctantly turning to face Hades. "What do you want?"

Hades clucked his tongue in disapproval. "Now is that any way to address your master, Meg, my little flower?"

Meg grit her teeth. "Bite me."

Suddenly Hades was right in front of her. "And just where do you think your going?"

Meg took a step back, but Hades hand on her shoulder stopped her from retreating any farther. "Out."

He sneered at her. "Fine, whatever. I don't really care what you do. But, oh you'll love this. Meg, my sweet, you can't leave through the front or back doors."

Meg furrowed her eyebrows. "What the hell? Then how do I get out of here?"

Hades smile chilled Meg to the bone. She had a bad feeling about this. "It's simple, doll. Through your window of course."

Meg gasped. "But... but that's on the fifteenth floor!" Hades knew she had a debilitating fear of heights which is why he sadistically made her live on the highest floor of his huge mansion. It took all she had just to glance out her window every day. She could never leave through it.

Hades chuckled. "Isn't it though. Well, good luck, babe. Oh and don't even try to escape any other way. We'll be watching." And after blowing a cloud of smoke in her face, he practically skipped out of the room.

Meg flopped onto her bed dejectedly. What was she going to do? Knowing him, Hades would have his little minions Pain and Panic posted at the doors. While she knew she could take them physically, they would probably make enough noise to get their master's attention and Meg would have to face more than her fear of heights. She did not want that.

But she also didn't want to stay here. Her friends were probably already at the arcade, eating pizza and laughing and generally having fun. She wanted to be apart of that fun. Meg pushed herself from her mattress and stood shakily. She walked slowly over to her window and pushed it open.

The arctic breeze hit her face and she stumbled back in shock. Quickly, Meg threw on her heaviest coat and swapped her sneakers for a pair of nice warm uggs. Once back at the window, she hesitated. She couldn't believe she was even considering this. Meg thought of Hercules, her brave, strong Wonderboy. He would do anything to get to her, so why shouldn't she return the favor. But ultimately, it was the thought of Hades returning that pushed Meg to open her window wider, reach out for a nearby tree branch, and with a squeal of utter terror, propel herself into the tree.

She clung to the tree desperately, her arms and legs firmly around the trunk. Meg told herself to calm down, take a deep breath and slowly, very slowly, make her way down. But her body betrayed her as she looked down and the breath left her body. She clung even tighter to the branch, not able to move down or back to her window. In short, she was effectively trapped.

Mocking laughter rang out and Hades head appeared through her window. "Well, what do you know! I didn't think you'd make it this far?"

Meg gulped and swallowed her pride. "Please... help me back in."

Hades shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll leave you right there. Tah tah!"

Meg felt an overwhelming sense of helplessness as Hades closed and locked her window. She sat there motionless, clinging to the tree for another ten minutes before the shrill ring of her cell phone broke the silence. Meg gingerly reached for the device in her pocket, careful to move slowly and answered. "H-hello."

"Meg!" Belle chirped happily. "We're having the best time!"

"G-glad to hear it," Meg replied, shivers wracking her frame.

Belle's tone grew worried. "What's going on? Where are you? Why aren't you here yet?"

Meg thought about how to break her situation to her best friend. Finally, she decided to go for blunt honesty. "I'm k-kind of stuck in a tree."

"WHAT!"

Meg cringed at her volume and would have covered her ears, but she dared not upset her precarious balance.

"How did that happen? Are you okay?"

Normally, Meg would have responded with a sarcastic joke or remark, but her heart wasn't in it. "Not really."

"Oh, jeez," Belle muttered to herself. "Hold on."

Meg heard shuffling on the other line before Belle began shouting. Luckily, she was holding the phone away from her mouth so that Meg's ears were spared. "Herc! Hercules! Meg's in trouble!"

"Where is she? What's wrong?" Even over the phone, Meg could hear his urgency and it made her smile. What would she do without her big lug.

"Apparently she's stuck in a tree."

"What is she, a cat?" Meg made a mental note to slap Flynn when she next saw him.

"Okay, put her on speaker," Hercules demanded. Belle complied and soon Meg could hear them more clearly. "Meg are you still there?" Hercules asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm s-still here."

"Where are you, love?"

"In a t-tree outside my w-window."

She heard gasps over the line before Hercules shushed them. "As weird as that sounds, you can explain later. I'm on my way."

"We're coming too!" Belle exclaimed. Meg didn't have to ask to know she meant herself and Adam.

"We'll come too, if you'd like," Mulan piped up.

"No," Meg interrupted. "I appreciate it, b-but that's m-more than enough p-people."

Meg heard doors open and slam shut, followed by the revving of an engine. "Alright, hon, we should be there in no time," Hercules said reassuringly.

"In the meantime, why don't you explain to us what happened?" Adam suggested.

Meg willed her teeth to stop chattering before she began speaking. "Well, Hades said I couldn't leave through any of the doors and that I had to go through my window-"

"Jerk!" Belle broke in hotly.

"Belle..." Hercules reprimanded.

"Sorry," she aplogized sheepishly. "Go on."

Meg smirked briefly at her friends antics before continuing. "So yeah, it took me a while to get enough courage to attempt doing it, but finally I made it to the tree. But then I couldn't go any farther and then Hades came back and locked my window."

"Wow, that's low," Adam remarked. "Especially with your fear of heights."

Hercules remained eerily quiet. Unknown to Meg, his expression was a storm cloud of rage. For the next few minutes silence prevailed, and Meg grew anxious. "Are you guys here yet?"

"Pulling up now," Belle whispered.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Why are you whispering?"

"In case Hades is nearby. He scares the potatoes out of me."

Meg smiled fondly to herself. Any other teenager would have said 'he scares the shit or even crap out of me', but not her goody-goody best friend. It was so cute.

Meg heard the car engine turn off and the sound of the doors shutting with slightly quieter than normal bangs. The crunching of footsteps followed before Belle broke the connection. At first Meg was baffled but then the three figures came into view far below.

"Whoa! Your way up there, aren't you?" Adam marveled.

Meg glared. "Not helping, Mr. Broody!"

"Sorry," Belle apologized for him. "He had too much cola at the arcade."

Meg snorted with laughter. "Any other time and I would be fascinated."

Suddenly Hercules jumped up, caught on to the nearest branch and began hauling himself up the tree. "Herc, what are you doing!" Meg called down to him frantically.

"Coming up after you," he answered resolutely.

"No," Meg protested. "How will you coming up here help me get down?"

Hercules hesitated for only a moment before continuing his climb. "You can ride down on my back."

Meg's eyes flew wide with shock. "What?! Are you crazy? Your crazy! Guys, tell him he's crazy!"

Belle cocked her head in thought. "Hmm, it might be the only quick solution, Meg."

Meg frowned in distaste. "You can't be serious."

"No, she's right," Adam spoke up, quick to defend his girlfriend. "The alternative would be for us to somehow go fetch a ladder, which would take time and it's freezing out here."

Meg's shoulders slumped in defeat. As much as she hated to admit it, they were right. She'd been outside long enough and was chilled to the bone already. There was no way she could wait for them to find a ladder.

Before she knew it, Hercules was perched on a branch beneath her. "Okay, Meg. Carefully, climb down onto my back and hang on tight."

Meg wondered how the tree was supporting Hercules's muscular frame, and she worried that she might upset his precarious balance by moving. "I don't know, wonderboy..."

Hercules smiled up at her reassuringly. "Come on, you can do this. Your my big tough girl, remember?"

Meg let out a drawn out sigh. "Fine." She clenched her eyes shut and began to lower herself gingerly. She had to let go of the tree to wrap her arms around Herc's neck and her stomach gave a violent lurch of fear as she rocked backwards with a squeak of fear.

"You got this, Meg. Just take a deep breath and calm down."

"Easy for you to say," she grunted through her teeth.

"Your almost there," Belle called up incouragingly and Meg decided to just take her word for it instead of foolishly looking down and probably throwing up on her boyfriend in the process.

She opted for burrying her head in Herc's neck and holding on for dear life. They finally reached solid ground and Belle and Adam had to help pry Meg off of Hercules. She winced when she saw the claw marks she'd left in his neck from digging her nails into his skin and apologized profusely.

Despite her protests, Belle gave Meg a consoling hug and she couldn't find it in herself to pull away. Meg was still shaky on her feet so Hercules insisted on carrying her to the car. When she didn't fight him as vehemently as he expected her to, he knew she was really out of it.

Once back in the car, Adam volunteered to drive so Hercules could cuddle with Meg in the back. Meg remained somber as they drove to the arcade and out of respect for her feelings Belle and Adam kept their chatter to a minimum. Only after they pulled into the parking lot did Belle turn to confront Meg.

"Look, I know your sort of traumatized right now, but cheer up! Things will get better. You just need to unwind."

Meg was skeptical, but kept silent. Belle seemed to sense her weariness and nudged her playfully.

"I mean it, Megara. Just try."

Meg cracked her first smile in ten minutes. "Ooh, she full named me. Now I'm scared."

Belle laughed and linked their arms together. "Move it, smart mouth."

The group made their way into the arcade and was greeted by the boisterous sound of their friends shouting.

"HA! I kicked your butt again, Flynn! Who knew I was this good at fighting games!" Rapunzel gushed.

"And all without a frying pan," Flynn grumbled.

Rapunzel bopped him on the head before turning to the new arrivals. "Oh, hey Meg, glad to see your okay! Wanna beat up Flynn in Tekken?"

A wicked glint lit up Meg's eyes. That was a sure fire way to cheer her up indeed. "I would love to."

Meg selcted Christie Monteiro from the character list and watched as Flynn picked the muscular Miguel Roja. They made it all the way to the final round before Meg defeated him and her group of friends cheered her victory. "Wow you suck, Rider."

Flynn sulked away and let Aladdin step up to fight her next. She was defeated and quickly found herself being immersed in the general craziness that was her friends. Soon she managed to put her little incident with Hades to the back of her mind and just enjoyed the food, games and fun.

Once the arcade closed and everyone started to leave, Meg's anxiety about returning home surfaced. But Hercules refused to let her go home and eventually cooerced her into staying with him for the night. Later as they snuggled beneath the blankets on Hercule's bed, Meg leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for saving me, you big lug."

He smiled at her adoringly and pulled her closer. "Anything for you, beautiful."

AN

So yeah, this was kind of cheesy and meaningless and I'm sorry if you didn't like it. Hopefully my other chapters won't be so weird. Feel free to submit any of your own ideas. Review please!


End file.
